Cosas del destino (publicado con LESEditorial)
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Lexa descubre en un campamento de verano, a la edad de 15 años, un diario que dejó el nombre de su autora, "Clarke Griffin", irremediablemente grabado en su memoria. 12 años después, ese crush adolescente ya no existe, pero Clarke vuelve a aparecer en su vida, poniendo su mundo del revés. Todos hemos oído hablar del amor a primera vista, pero ¿existe el amor a primeras palabras?
1. El diario de Clarke Griffin pt1

CAPÍTULO 1

"El diario de Clarke Griffin, parte 1"

Verano de 2008

Putos mosquitos.

Es que no respetaban nada, en serio. En su incansable afán por ir chuperreteando sangre por aquí y por allá, no tenían la más mínima sensibilidad por las necesidades ajenas. Ni la más mínima sensibilidad, ni la deferencia de darle tan solo unos minutos para poder continuar aquella inesperada, a la par que increíblemente interesante, lectura, sin tener que estar pegándose manotazos cada dos por tres en cada centímetro cuadrado de su anatomía. Y no era fácil seguirles el ritmo con una mano ocupada por la linterna, cuya luz le permitía avanzar por las páginas de aquel diario que alguien había dejado olvidado precisamente allí. Lo habían abandonado así, como si nada, bajo la almohada de aquella litera. Más concretamente bajo la almohada de "su" litera. Si eso no le otorgaba el derecho y, es más, el deber de leérselo de cabo a rabo sin sentir culpabilidad ninguna, que bajara Dios y lo dijera. Así que, mientras esperaba la posible segunda venida de nuestro salvador Jesucristo, allí estaba, devorando páginas a un ritmo vertiginoso, y con más ganas de descubrir si "Mi gran amor Brian Connelly" acudió finalmente, o no, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Britney McDonald que de saber quién sería el ganador de American Idol.

¡Joder, menudo susto! Casi se le cayó el diario al suelo de la impresión, porque, sin previo aviso, el brazo de Raven había caído como un peso muerto desde la litera de arriba y se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro mientras su dueña seguía roncando desde las alturas, como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo. Ni una sola. Le golpeó la mano con fuerza, molesta por el amago de infarto que le había provocado, y escuchó cómo cesaban sus ronquidos tras un ruido sordo semejante al gruñido de un cerdo. Pura poesía. Volvió a golpearle la mano y, por fin, debió caer en la cuenta de que había perdido una extremidad y la replegó de vuelta a su territorio. Segundos después, su amiga retomaba los ronquidos. Buff...

El décimo mosquito de la noche atacó su cuello. La gota que colmó el vaso, porque es que ya no aguantaba más. Era verdad que había respondido "Tú lo flipas" cuando su madre le repitió, por centésima vez, que se echara aquel repelente de mosquitos por las noches para evitar la masacre, pero es que por muy mal que oliera, y olía muy, muy mal; situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas, y su madre no tenía por qué enterarse jamás. De modo que, dejando la linterna y el diario de la tal Clarke Griffin a un lado, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su mochila, que descansaba apoyada contra la pared a escasos metros. Se movió con sigilo para no molestar a la cerda durmiente ni al resto de ocupantes de la cabaña. Así, muy bien, ni un solo sonido, con la elegancia de un gato en mitad de la noche, con la habilidad de un ninja, cinturón negro en el arte de... ¡me cago en la puta! Apretó la mandíbula mientras se sujetaba el pie entre las manos saltando a la pata coja, porque se había golpeado el dedo meñique contra la pata de la cama de Octavia, y a lo mejor el gato ya no parecía tan elegante.

—El karma es una puta —escuchó el susurró de Octavia.

Bah. Decidió ignorarla, y continuó con su camino hacia la mochila, tragándose los improperios que aquel golpe a traición había gestado desde la boca de su estómago. "¿No se te ocurrirá leerte el diario, Lexa?", "Son los pensamientos íntimos de alguien, Lexa", "Debería darte vergüenza, Lexa", "El karma te lo devolverá, Lexa", "Bla, bla, bla, Lexa". En ese plan habían estado Raven y Octavia desde que encontró el diario aquella tarde cuando los monitores les cambiaron de cabaña. Menudas Pepitas Grillo tenía por amigas.

Se hizo con su repelentemente repelente "repelente de mosquitos" y, cuando se disponía a regresar a su lecho pasando junto a la cama de Octavia, la Pepita Grilla número dos; volvió a susurrarle de nuevo:

—El karma no perdona, Lexa.

Ugh, que pesadilla, por Dios. Destapó el repelente para mosquitos y la pulverizó con él sin la menor vacilación.

—Duérmete ya —le susurró, y sonrió al escucharla toser, llamándole gilipollas, pero con cariño. ¡Qué gran amistad a prueba de pulverizaciones!

Dejó atrás a Octavia y su dramática lucha por recuperar la respiración, y volvió a parapetarse en su cama haciendo de tripas corazón y rociándose con el spray insecticida. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a descubrir si su amiga finalmente vivía o moría, como, por ejemplo, retomar la lectura de aquel misterioso diario. Se lo debían haber regalado a la tal Clarke cuando cumplió los catorce, porque la primera entrada hablaba precisamente de eso, y describía su fiesta de cumpleaños con todo lujo de detalles. Lo más interesante había sido cuando todas las asistentes a la celebración habían descubierto con horror que el hermano de Clarke había añadido laxantes a la tarta. Épico. El puto amo. Días después, y ya recuperada de las consecuencias de la consumición de aquel postre, la tía había cogido el bote de champú de su hermano, lo había vaciado por el sumidero, y había reemplazado su contenido por crema de depilar. De las rápidas. Había bautizado la operación como "Calvicie Total. La gran venganza", y estaba a la espera de que su hermano decidiera lavarse el pelo. Y ella no podía esperar más para enterarse del desenlace de aquella vendetta, de modo que urgía el seguir con la lectura de aquel apasionante documento, pero ya.

X X X

¿Qué cuantas horas había dormido? Pocas, muy pocas. Y prefería no entrar en detalles de la forma en que sus amigas le habían despertado aquella mañana, porque ella no era de las rencorosas. Solo diría que el que te tiren un vaso de agua congelada en plena cara no resulta nada agradable.

Su adormilada mente captaba retazos de la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus amigas en esos momentos mientras removía su leche con una cucharilla. Estaba tan cansada que desayunaba casi por inercia. Benditos automatismos. Y aquellas mesas y bancos de madera al aire libre de normal le parecían un lugar cojonudo para desayunar, pero precisamente en esos momentos el sol incidía de lleno en su cara y sin piedad, y ella solo tenía ganas de apagarlo para siempre. Estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias. ¿Inminente oscuridad completa y absoluta? Le venía de perlas, gracias. ¿Descenso dramático de las temperaturas? Se agradecía, que llevaban ya unos días bastante sofocantes. ¿Muerte de todos los organismos vivos que pueblan la Tierra? Un daño colateral que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

—Si no te hubieras pasado media noche enganchada a ese diario ahora tendrías otra cara, ¿sabes?

Era Raven. Estaba sentada frente a ella, y se untaba mantequilla en una tostada con una vitalidad envidiable, sin parar de parlotear ni para coger un poco de aire.

—¿Por qué? No hubiera podido dormir de todas formas con tus ronquidos —exageraba, claro, pero le gustó la cara con la que le miró ante aquella afrenta.

—¿Perdona? Yo no ronco —negó lo evidente y ella le respondió con una risa irónica—. Octavia, dile a la voyeur de diarios ajenos que yo no ronco —pidió respaldo a la morena sentada a su lado.

—Un poquito —tuvo que admitir su amiga, juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar indicando que ese "poquito" era tan poco que ni siquiera debería ser tenido en cuenta—. ¿Tan interesante es la vida de esa chica? —inquirió, dirigiéndose a ella y obviando las protestas de Raven.

Ja. Ahora tenían curiosidad.

—¡Ja! Ahora tenéis curiosidad —señaló, sonriendo complacida.

—Me rociaste con spray antimosquitos para poder seguir leyendo. Tenía que ser bueno —se lo reprochó. Menuda rencorosa.

—No necesito una razón para rociarte con spray contra mosquitos. Lo hago por el simple placer de hacerlo —puntualizó, dando un sorbo a su leche después—. Pero sí, era bueno. Me pregunto si seguirá en el campamento... —indicó.

Paseó su mirada por las chicas que desayunaban a su alrededor inmersas en diversas conversaciones con sus compañeros de mesa. ¿Alguna de ellas estaría lamentándose por la pérdida de su diario en esos mismos momentos?

—¿No crees que si siguiera aquí habría querido recuperar su diario? —sugirió Raven.

—A lo mejor aún no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha perdido —sopesó aquella posibilidad Octavia—. Y cuando lo haga y vuelva para recuperarlo, te encontrará a ti pegada a él y se te caerá la cara de vergüenza —le avisó, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

—¿Vergü—qué? —bromeó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero sí, si de repente apareciera la dueña del diario y la pillase en plena faena se cagaría de miedo. ¡Había dejado calvo a su propio hermano, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué no le haría a una desconocida que violaba su intimidad de una manera tan ruin y miserable? Tan solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

—En serio, ¿qué cuenta en ese diario? —insistió Raven, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa para crear un ambiente más íntimo y propiciar así la fluencia de cotilleos.

—No lo sé...cosas. Cumpleaños, problemas con las asignaturas... —respondió con vaguedad encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Qué contáis vosotras en los vuestros?

—Si os contara lo que escribo en mi diario tendría que mataros después —se hizo la misteriosa Octavia.

—Eso si no morimos de aburrimiento en el proceso —apuntó aquella posibilidad Raven. Sonrió cuando la morena golpeó su brazo—. No me creo que te hayas pasado media noche despierta leyendo sobre fiestas de cumpleaños y suspensos en matemáticas. No seas perra y desembucha —le insistió.

—Os advierto que estáis perdiendo muchos puntos como voz de mi conciencia — señaló, mojando una galleta en la leche y llevándosela a la boca.

Estaba segura de que Raven se disponía a seguir insistiendo, pero, de pronto, Octavia cambió de tema radicalmente con tan solo una frase.

—Te está mirando otra vez.

Ah, sí, aquel asunto que las había ocupado a las tres desde que llegaron al campamento hacía tres días. Había sido momentáneamente desbancado por el hallazgo de aquel diario y su consiguiente dilema moral en plan "Leer o no leer, esa es la cuestión", pero allí estaba de nuevo, y ella prefería no levantar la vista de su vaso de leche.

—Lexa, en serio, te va a desgastar las facciones —insistió su amiga.

—Cállate —le increpó entre dientes, porque aquel tema le hacía sentirse increíblemente incómoda.

Sí, había una chica en el campamento que le miraba más de la cuenta. Y, sí, en varias ocasiones se había acercado a hablar con ella con mil estúpidas excusas que dejaban en evidencia la verdadera razón de su interés. Y era guapa, muy guapa, o al menos a ella se lo parecía. ¿Qué porque no quería que se tocara el tema entonces?

—Antes de que acabe el día te quiero ver enmorrada a esa chica como si fuera un botijo —ordenó Raven.

Por eso. Por eso mismo evitaba el tema como la peste en el Medievo, porque hacía solo un par de meses que les había confesado a sus amigas que creía que era gay y ellas habían abrazado la causa con un poquito más de fervor del esperado. Les agradecía el apoyo y todo eso, pero es que cuando se ponían en plan casamenteras a ella le subía la tensión hasta cotas casi incompatibles con la vida; y, desde que llegaron al campamento, estaban más casamenteras que nunca. Casi hasta se había acostumbrado a la taquicardia.

—Raven, no seas burra. ¿No ves que se pone nerviosa con las chicas guapas? —le reprendió Octavia.

—No entiendo por qué. Está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tías buenas —enfatizó aquel hecho señalándose a sí misma.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando se ponían a hablar de ella como si no estuviera a medio palmo de sus narices.

—Uh... está viniendo —susurró Octavia cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Fingiendo después estar muy interesada en un hilo suelto de su camiseta.

Aquello paró el funcionamiento de su organismo entero. Oh, joder... ¿estaba viniendo? Ni siquiera sabía seguro si su mesa era el destino final del desplazamiento de esa chica y ya comenzaba a sentir aquel inoportuno calor en sus mejillas. ¡Por Dios, Woods! No te pongas roja ahora, no te pongas roja ahora...

—Su llegada es inminente. Disimulad, ¡disimulad! —casi graznó Raven— Y entonces le dije: "¿Y levantas pesas con esos bracitos de pollo?" —comentó después con toda la naturalidad del mundo, justo cuando la chica llegaba a su altura— ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Alison! ¿Qué tal te va? —saludó a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente admirable el cuajo que tenía la tía. A ella, en cambio, se le había secado la boca de golpe, como si se le hubiera metido dentro el Sahara entero. Se obligó a levantar la vista porque no quería que Alison pensara que era una puta retrasada, mirando un vaso como si no hubiera tenido otro delante en la vida. Cuando se atrevió a mirarla, ella estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con Raven y con Octavia y es que sonreía muy bien, tan bien que el corazón se le saltó un latido cuando pasó a sonreírle a ella.

—Hola, Lexa, ¿qué tal?

—Ey, Alison —le devolvió la sonrisa, y la de la chica se hizo más grande en consecuencia, así que, a lo mejor, sus amigas tenían razón y algo sí que le gustaba. Ese pensamiento le infundió un poquito de confianza en sí misma, la justa para atreverse a seguir hablando—. ¿Os han dicho ya con qué actividades van a torturarnos hoy?

Alison se rio antes de contestar.

—Se rumorea que lo primero va a ser remo en pareja. Sarah y Olivia se han puesto juntas, así que venía a preguntaros, como también sois tres, si alguna quiere ponerse de pareja conmigo —explicó, y Lexa miró a sus dos amigas, a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

—¡Por supuesto! —dio por sentado Octavia— Echémoslo a suertes, a ver quién se pone conmigo —propuso. Menuda farsa—. "En la casa de Pinocho..." —comenzó a recitar mientras les señalaba a Raven y a ella alternativamente al ritmo de la cancioncilla— "... solo cuentan hasta ocho... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho".

Aquella estupidez de canción terminó y el dedo le estaba señalando a ella, vaya contrariedad, un revés bastante importante a los maléficos planes de aquellas dos casamenteras. Le sorprendió un poco la punzada de desilusión que le produjo la perspectiva de ser la pareja de Octavia en vez de poder remar con Alison, la verdad. Malditas hormonas, y puta pubertad.

—Lexa, descalificada. Octavia, ¡a mis brazos, compañera! —resolvió Raven, derrochando desfachatez por los cuatro costados.

Y hacía esas cosas sin despeinarse siquiera. Qué barbaridad. Se fijó en que Alison sonreía ante aquel desenlace, y una ceja se le levantó sola, en plan "porque yo lo valgo". Vaya, vaya, parecía que la chica se moría porque fuera su pareja de remo esa mañana.

Lexa Woods, te gustan las chicas y tú también les gustas a ellas.

Interesante, muy pero que muy interesante.

X X X

 **"A veces tengo la sensación de no saber quién soy en realidad, ¿será algo típico de la adolescencia? La crisis de los 15 años tal vez. ¿Eso existe? No lo sé, pero creo que la tengo. Mi madre dice que lo que me pasa es que tengo las hormonas revolucionadas y que estoy "insoportablemente dramática" y mi padre, al oírlo, le ha dicho que es que he salido a ella. Se han empezado a pelear en el plan que se pelean siempre, como si estuvieran tonteando y fueran ellos los adolescentes, y han acabado besándose en mitad de la cocina sin importarles que Jonathan y yo estuviéramos allí y se nos fuera a cortar la digestión del desayuno. Menudos pervertidos. Por cierto, a Jonathan ya ha empezado a crecerle otra vez el pelo, le está saliendo todo desigual y parece una rata recién salida de la secadora. A veces me siento un poco culpable de lo bien que salió "Calvicie Total. La gran venganza", porque tiene que ir a todos lados con la gorra de béisbol puesta, pero luego me pega chicles debajo del escritorio de la habitación y se me pasa la culpabilidad así de golpe. Tener un hermano de 10 años no es nada divertido"**

—¿Estás sonriendo?

Joder, había estado tan absorta en la lectura de aquel pasaje del diario de Clarke Griffin que ni se había dado cuenta de que medio cuerpo de Raven colgaba de la litera superior, desafiando toda ley de gravedad conocida por el hombre.

—Octavia, Lexa está sonriendo mientras lee el diario de esa tal "Cliffin" —se burló.

¡Ella no estaba sonriendo mientras leía el diario de nadie! Pero, coño, es que lo de la operación "Calvicie Total" tenía su gracia. Observó el pelo de Raven, todo desparramado al aire por aquella posición tan antinatural y pensó que más le valía a su amiga tener cuidado con lo que iba diciendo por ahí. La operación "Calvicie Total. La gran venganza" podría perfectamente tener una secuela.

—¿Hay sexo? —inquirió la castaña.

—¿No se te baja la sangre a la cabeza? —le devolvió otra pregunta, dando a entender que no iba a desvelar tales secretos.

—Si no hay sexo, no entiendo por qué tanto interés por tu parte —admitió, regresando a su litera algo decepcionada.

—Desde que Kevin le magreó las tetas, esta chica está en celo permanente —aportó Octavia desde su cama sin desviar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

Escuchó a Raven reírse desde su posición elevada. Negó con la cabeza al recordar cómo les había explicado, super detalladamente, la forma en que se había enrollado con el capitán del equipo de fútbol debajo de las gradas durante la fiesta de final de curso.

—No lo digas así, lo haces sonar guarro —reprendió Raven a su amiga—. Fue mágico.

—Mágicamente guarro —intervino ella entonces, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Octavia.

Ambas escucharon un gruñido indignado proveniente de la litera más alta y sonrieron satisfechas.

—Puede que yo esté en "celo permanente", pero Lexa está "idiotizada permanente" con un pedazo de papel —indicó Raven refiriéndose al diario—. Tan idiotizada está que aún no ha soltado prenda de que ha pasado hoy con Alison. Me tienes con el corazón en un hilo, chica.

—No ha pasado nada hoy con Alison, te lo he dicho cincuenta veces —se lo recordó—. Y ya van cincuenta y una.

—Podrías decirlo cien veces más y seguiría sin creerlo —admitió tranquilamente. Se descolgó de nuevo, sin previo aviso, reapareciendo en su campo de visión, haciendo que se llevase la mano al pecho por el susto antes de soltar un bufido al darse cuenta de que era su amiga otra vez, y no la mismísima niña del exorcista—. ¿Le arrejuntaste el boquino?

Le miró frunciendo el ceño, y después buscó ayuda en su amiga más cuerda.

—¿Qué coño está diciendo? —le preguntó a Octavia.

—Pregunta que si la besaste. Es argot de la calle entre los sexualmente activos —tradujo la morena.

—Como te conoces la jerga, O. ¿Pensando ya en estrenarte? —inquirió divertida Raven, girándose levemente para mirar a su amiga. Menuda flexibilidad para hacer contorsionismos colgada boca abajo de una cama.

—¿Y acabar como tú? Prefiero morir siendo virgen —respondió sin asomo de duda.

—Menudas mojigatas —suspiró la castaña, dándose por vencida y regresando a su colchón.

¿Eran realmente unas mojigatas por no haber practicado sexo aún? No habían cumplido los dieciséis todavía y, además, Raven lo había hecho por primera vez hacía menos de un mes e iba por la vida como si fuera una protagonista más de "Sexo en Nueva York". Menuda flipada.

Milagrosamente, el silencio las envolvió de nuevo. La castaña debía estar ocupada imaginando diversos escenarios sexuales y Octavia había regresado su vista a "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix". Agradeció el descanso a la pervertida mente de Raven y a J. K Rowling, y se sumergió de nuevo en aquel diario descubriendo que había un periodo en blanco en la vida de Clarke Griffin. Durante seis meses enteros no había escrito nada de nada. ¡Nada! ¿No se daba cuenta aquella muchacha que con lagunas de tales dimensiones iba a ser muy difícil seguirle el hilo a su historia? De una página a otra, de repente, tenía dieciséis años y hablaba mucho de un tal Jake. Así no había quién se aclarase. ¿Qué había pasado finalmente con el pelo de rata de su hermano? ¿Y con su crisis existencial de los quince?

 **"No puedo creerme que hayan pasado ya seis meses desde la última vez que escribí aquí..."**

Pues créetelo.

 **"Han pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo que no sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que el cambio más importante que ha habido es Jake. Llegó nuevo al instituto en mitad de año, va un curso por encima de mí, pero comenzamos a coincidir casi todos los días de vuelta a casa. Es muy divertido y tiene unos ojos increíblemente azules. Me invitó al cine un par de meses después de conocernos y estaba tan nervioso cuando lo hizo que tuve que decirle que sí. La película no me gustó demasiado, la verdad, pero él no intentó meterme mano como no paraban de advertirme Susan y Megan, y eso sí que me gustó. No nos besamos hasta la siguiente "cita" y fui yo la que dio el paso. Buff... parece que hace de eso mil años y apenas han pasado cuatro meses. Jake es un amor, cariñoso, divertido y super detallista. Todos dicen que hacemos la pareja perfecta, y supongo que desde fuera puede parecer así, a veces incluso a mí me lo parece, pero otras... no sé, simplemente estoy divagando..."**

—Creo que "Sexy—Lady de pacotilla" se ha dormido —se sobresaltó al escuchar a Octavia susurrándolo a su lado—. ¿Me dejas un hueco y hablamos? —propuso su amiga— Prometo no presionarte. Solo quiero saber que tal estás —se apresuró a aclarar.

Sonrió y le hizo hueco en la cama, invitándola a colarse entre las sábanas; a Octavia nunca le había podido negar nada. Era su amiga más antigua, se conocían desde el parvulario y, a pesar de que haría cualquier cosa por Raven y sabía que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, siempre había congeniado mejor con la morena.

—¿Cómo lo lleva Harry? ¿Se ha ligado ya a Hermione? —inquirió con el único objetivo de irritarla cuando ambas estuvieron cara a cara bajo la sábana.

—Ugh, no, gracias. "Team Ron forever" —aclaró ella ante todo y con mucho sentimiento. Tuvo que reírse ante la intensidad de su respuesta—. Sé que has dicho mil veces que no ha pasado nada con Alison, así que te creo.

—Un salto de fe —sonrió.

—Cuando se trata de ti no me hace falta. Sé cuando estás mintiendo incluso antes de que lo hagas —dio por sentado la morena.

—Escalofriante —bromeó, pero es que era verdad.

—Sé lo que no ha pasado, sé lo que Raven quiere que pase, pero lo que no sé es que quieres tú —susurró para no despertar a las chicas que ya dormían—. Y supongo que es lo más importante, ¿no?

—Depende de para quién —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Para mí lo es —aclaró Octavia.

Ay, joder, cómo la quería. Si es que más que su amiga era su hermana.

—No sé qué quiero —admitió.

—Y no pasa nada por qué no lo sepas, Lex, pero creo que, mientras tu no lo sabes, Alison lo tiene muy claro —señaló con media sonrisa que se le contagió un poco.

—Me desea ¿eh? —alardeó.

—¿Y puedes culparla? Con esos ojos y esa sonrisa te vas a llevar a las chicas de calle —aseguró—. Ellos se lo pierden —añadió.

—Bueno les quedáis Raven y tú —señaló.

—Tendrán que conformarse —bromeó su amiga.

Por unos segundos, se quedaron en silencio, no uno de esos incómodos, era confortable, de los que te daban tiempo hasta que tuvieras algo más que decir porque no tenía prisa.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será besar a una chica —admitió al fin.

—No puede ser muy distinto de besar a un chico —opinó Octavia.

—Dios, pues espero que sí lo sea —señaló, y la hizo reír.

—Olvidaba que besar chicos te da alergia —recordó.

—Las dos veces fue como besar cartón.

—Una imagen muy gráfica —le felicitó—. ¿Te gustaría besarla entonces? —probó suerte.

Ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón. ¿Quería besar a Alison? Y la verdad era que sí, que claro que sí, que por supuesto que sí, y por favor. Debía confesar que se moría por besarla, porque desde que la había visto el primer día del campamento algo le había pasado a su cerebro y ya no funcionaba tan bien como antaño. Entraba en cortocircuito cada vez que la chica andaba cerca, su corazón decidía saltarse algún latido cuando asomaba su sonrisa y era una sensación la mar de interesante. Nunca le había pasado antes. Las sonrisas de los chicos siempre le habían parecido más bien vacías de contenido, que sí, que había algunas bonitas, pero para ella era como si estuvieran huecas. Como un poster publicitario llamativo tras el que no hay nada, un par de cactus resecos a lo sumo. Octavia y Raven se volvían locas y, al besarlos, se les subían los calores mientras ella pensaba "Bah". Con ellos todo era un poco aséptico.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió, e igual se estaba poniendo un poco roja nada más con verbalizarlo, pero estaba oscuro y, además, Octavia nunca lo utilizaría contra ella—. Sí, sí que me gustaría besarla —ratificó su confesión.

—Hazlo. Lexa, te aseguro que ella lo está deseando —le infundió coraje.

—¿Y si mi primer beso con una chica es un desastre? —preguntó temerosa.

—Vía libre para el segundo —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haces sonar muy fácil —admitió. Octavia tenía ese don.

—Tal vez es que, simplemente, lo es y nosotros nos empeñamos en complicarlo todo —sugirió—. Tienes la oportunidad de que tu nuevo primer beso sea como tú quieras que sea. Eres afortunada, mi primer beso siempre será de dos segundos a la salida de un Pizza Hut, con sabor a pan de ajo y cebolla. Está escrito en piedra.

—Siempre sabes qué decir para animarme —sonrió al oírle quejarse, una vez más, de las circunstancias en las que se produjo su primer beso.

—Bueno, es mi trabajo —le quitó importancia—. Es tarde, y mañana van a reventarnos a correr, deberíamos descansar un poco —señaló, abandonando el hueco a su lado dispuesta a volver a su cama.

—Buenas noches, y gracias por la charla —le dijo, incorporándose un poco sobre el colchón apoyándose para ello en su antebrazo.

—Buenas noches, y no hay de qué —correspondió revolviéndole el pelo antes de regresar casi a tientas a su cama.

Apenas se veía nada ya que todo el resto de ocupantes de la cabaña habían apagado las luces. Cómo se notaba que ellas no tenían aquel best seller desconocido entre sus garras. Recuperó el diario de bajo las sábanas y se estiró para poder hacerse con la linterna que le había ayudado la noche anterior. Nada más encender su pequeña luz le escuchó.

—Raven tiene razón, estás "idiotizada". Mañana vamos a tener que llevarte a cuestas.

—No os será muy complicado, soy peso pluma —contestó a base de susurros.

—En serio, ¿qué te está pasando con ese diario? —insistió, ahogando un bostezo.

—No lo sé, y cállate si no quieres que vuelva a pulverizarte —le amenazó.

X X X

Malditos monitores sádicos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo ya? Por lo menos dos vidas seguidas. De las longevas, además. Ay, madre mía, iba a sufrir un fallo cardiorrespiratorio masivo y fatal, pero ya. Caería fulminada y allí acabaría sus días, tirada en mitad del camino forestal más largo del mundo. Le dolía hasta el respirar, y Octavia y Raven trotaban a su lado como si nada, como si fueran jodidos robots inmunes al agotamiento. "Mañana vamos a tener que llevarte a cuestas", pues no le vendría mal, la verdad, porque sentía sus piernas como si fueran de cemento. Pero la falta de sueño, por muy molesta que fuera en el momento presente, había merecido la pena. Menudo fragmento de diario le había tocado leer la madrugada anterior. Jake y Clarke se habían acostado. Su primera vez. Se había sentido un poco incómoda accediendo a un momento de una índole tan personal y había decidido saltarse un par de páginas, en parte, por darle intimidad a la chica y, en parte, porque el sexo heterosexual le interesaba más bien poco tirando a nada de nada. Había pasado directamente a las reflexiones postcoitales, y estas sí que le habían interesado bastante más. Le gustaba mucho la manera de escribir de la tal Clarke, y le intrigaba su forma de pensar, las cosas que decía, las que hacía y las que decidía no hacer. Era como estar conociendo a alguien sin conocerlo en realidad. No le había visto jamás, pero ya le había hecho sonreír como veinte veces. Era raro, joder. Muy raro. Y la noche anterior había tenido que obligarse a cerrar el diario a la fuerza, porque si por ella fuera, se hubiese pasado la madrugada entera leyendo. Dormir estaba sobrevalorado. Porque, en uno de los pasajes que la chica escribió tras su primera vez con Jake, había un párrafo que le había erizado los pelos de la nuca. Una reacción fisiológica que le decía: "Al loro, que esto es trascendente".

 **"Fue todo como siempre había imaginado que querría que fuera, el momento adecuado en el sitio adecuado, con velas, flores y pétalos de colores. Con jodidos fuegos artificiales a lo lejos y un chico increíble junto a mí. Y, en teoría, todo fue perfecto: él dijo todo lo que suponía que debía decir e hizo todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. En teoría todo fue perfecto, pero tengo la sensación de que solo fue eso: teoría. Como un cuadro que cumple perfectamente las reglas de la geometría, la perspectiva, las proporciones, impecablemente ejecutado, pero que no transmite nada. No sé explicarlo mejor pero cuando todo terminó, tan perfecto, me sentí vacía. Es como si la teoría y la práctica no hubiesen acabado de encajar"**

¿Y era solo ella o quedaba claro que la pobre Clarke estaba a las puertas de un descubrimiento de proporciones bíblicas? Como si estuviera recorriendo su mismo camino, pero aún algunos metros por detrás, atrapada en la fase de las dudas de los "algo no va bien y esto no hace click", de los "debería sentirme" y no "debería pensar". Le daba las sensación de que si la teoría y la práctica de Clarke no habían terminado de encajar había sido por culpa del compañero de clase que había elegido. Tal vez le fuera mejor acercándose a alguien más... femenino, siguiendo con la misma metáfora. En fin, que el leer aquello le había removido de todo por dentro, le había recordado su propia experiencia de autodescubrimiento, exceptuando la parte del sexo hetero, por supuesto, y que dios la librara por siempre. Joder, es que había tenido hasta ganas de viajar al pasado, llamar a su puerta mientras la chica estaba escribiendo aquello y decirle "Tú no me conoces, pero vengo del futuro para decirte que todo va a dejar de estar tan confuso muy pronto. Todo va a ir muy bien. Ah, y cuando te aclares, llámame", entregarle un papel con su número de teléfono, guiñarle un ojo y regresar al presente a esperar que sonase el móvil. Una manera bestial de ligar.

Uh... ¿estaba pensando en ligar con la tal Clarke Griffin sin conocerla siquiera? Joder, la falta de oxígeno le estaba haciendo mella. Había conseguido distraer por unos momentos su mente y, por ende, su cuerpo de un inminente colapso con aquellas reflexiones tan interesantes, pero ya no podía más. Tenía que parar o iban a reventarle los pulmones. Se avecinaba un fallo multiorgánico masivo, una lenta agonía y la muerte.

—No puedo más —jadeó, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por pronunciar esas tres palabras.

—Alguien tiene falta de sueño —canturreó Octavia sin aminorar el paso siquiera. Qué poca humanidad.

—Alguien estuvo leyendo un diario hasta tarde —imitó Raven el tonillo de su amiga.

—Sí, joder, ese alguien soy yo y voy a morir —les advirtió, sujetándose un costado sin dejar de correr, aunque aminorando el paso.

En cuestión de segundos, Raven se había puesto a su altura, trotaba sin ningún esfuerzo y le observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

—La verdad es que tienes mala cara —confirmó—. ¿Confías en mí? —inquirió, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Eh...supongo que decir "No" no es una opción —aventuró, porque con Raven nunca lo era.

—Supones bien. Escucha, esto puede que te duela un poco, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "tiene que doler para crecer" —recitó.

—¿Quién dice eso? ¡Nadie dice eso! Raven... —advirtió, comenzando a inquietarse.

—A la de tres, Lexa. Va a ser un momento nada más. Tres... —inició la cuenta atrás.

—Raven... —una medio súplica.

—Dos...

—Raven... —una súplica entera, y con angustia además.

—Uno...

—Joder...

—Cero...

Y, siguiendo una cadena lógica de acontecimientos, la castaña le puso la zancadilla, ella tropezó y cayó al suelo a plomo con un gruñido de dolor y escuchando a Raven decir "Ya me lo agradecerás luego" mientras se alejaba tras guiñarle un ojo. Decidió quedarse allí tendida unos segundos, lo justo para recuperar el aliento. Iba a matarla, en serio. Un esfuerzo titánico le permitió colocarse boca arriba en el camino de tierra dejando escapar un quejido lastimoso en el proceso, y se quedó mirando el cielo, de un azul inmaculado por cierto, mientras importaba aire al por mayor a sus pulmones. Madre de Dios...

—Oh, joder, Lexa, ¿estás bien?

Le escuchó antes de verla, antes de que su cara apareciera sobre ella enmarcándose maravillosamente bien en el azul del cielo y mirándole con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Ey, Alison —intentó sonreír, aun en aquellas circunstancias tan penosas.

—He visto cómo te caías y ha debido de doler —señaló la chica, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No ha sido para tanto —se hizo la fuerte, pero la verdad era que había dolido de la hostia.

—¿Te has tropezado? —inquirió, posando la mano en su hombro. Era la primera vez que la tocaba, y le puso algo nerviosa, la verdad— En un momento estabas corriendo, y al segundo siguiente te he visto en el suelo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Raven.

Raven había pasado, y algo iba a pasarle a Raven, algo nada agradable.

—No sé, me he debido tropezar con una piedra —mintió mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentada en mitad del camino y cara a cara con su auxiliadora.

—Tienes un poco de... —señaló su mejilla, pero en vez de terminar la frase le limpió lo que quiera que fuera que tuviera con un roce de su pulgar— Ya está, solo era tierra.

Uh... aún sentía su caricia en la mejilla y tuvo que obligarse a sonreírle como si el corazón no fuera a salírsele por la garganta de un momento a otro.

—Gracias —intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido del todo.

—Vamos, creo que por hoy ya has corrido bastante —indicó Alison, tomándole por el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Te duele algo? —se interesó mientras ella se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

—Un poco el orgullo —bromeó, y le gustó la forma en que la chica se rio.

—No tiene por qué. Te has caído con mucha clase —le consoló, echando a caminar a su lado, respetando su ritmo.

—Gracias por parar a ayudarme. Has sido la única, podías haber pasado de largo. Ya no ganas la carrera —señaló, observándole de reojo. Dios, qué guapa era.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de socorrer a una damisela en apuros? —bromeó, mirándole a su vez— Además, un poco de tiempo a solas contigo es mucho mejor premio que esa estupidez de equipo de camping.

Guau... eso había sido un flirteo bastante descarado y se merecía, al menos, que le siguiera la corriente, a pesar de que le había dejado la garganta seca.

—¿Estás segura? Se rumorea que el lote incluye cantimplora y todo —advirtió.

Alison rio de nuevo, y le empujó levemente llamándola idiota.

X X X

—Ni siquiera lo sabe aún... —insistió a sus dos amigas.

Hacía buena noche, así que, tras la cena, habían decidido quedarse charlando un rato sentadas en su mesa, por una parte le agradaba la idea, porque tenía muchas, muchas cosas que contar a Octavia y a Raven; pero, por otra, tenía unas ganas increíbles de reunirse de nuevo con Clarke Griffin entre las páginas de aquel condenado diario. Apaciguó a su lado rebelde diciéndose a sí misma que había tiempo para todo.

—Por favor, no me digas que sigues hablando de la chica del diario —suplicó Raven—. Lexa, a estas alturas podrías estar en tercera base con Alison, y ni siquiera has pasado aún por la primera. ¿Eres consciente de eso? —quiso saber.

—Soy consciente de eso. ¿Tú eres consciente de que Clarke Griffin está a punto de descubrir que es gay? —insistió.

—Soy consciente de que para no conocerla de nada llevas el día entero hablando de ella —masculló ahogando después un bostezo—. Y Alison ya sabe que es gay así que le lleva ventaja. Y, además, ya sabe que le gustas, así que le lleva mucha más ventaja. La cuestión es... ¿Alison te gusta a ti?

—Claro que me gusta, me he pasado medio día tonteando con ella —se lo recordó.

—Octavia, por favor, di algo —pidió refuerzos la castaña, dándole un suave codazo a su compañera de banco.

La morena, que se encontraba mirando algún lugar indefinido con una fijeza sorprendente, les observó a ellas al sentirse reclamada.

—¿Qué es "llegar a tercera base"? —inquirió interesada.

Raven alzó las manos al cielo, con gesto de genuina desesperación al escucharla y después dejó caer la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Derrotada.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la morena ofendida— Que tú te sepas de memoria hasta los pies de página del Kamasutra no implica que los demás tengamos que ser expertos en sexo, ¿sabes? —señaló mirando a su amiga— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitar esa cara de espanto y explicarnos que es "llegar a tercera base"?

Mientras Raven se recomponía de la impresión que parecía haberle causado su ignorancia acerca de aquellas metáforas sexuales basadas en béisbol, ella paseó su vista por la zona y sonrió un poco al localizar a Alison hablando con un par de chicas alrededor de una hoguera. Su interior al completo ejecutó un triple mortal con doble tirabuzón cuando de pronto la chica alzó su vista, como si adivinara que ella le estaba observando, y sus miradas se encontraron. Se sonrieron por unos segundos antes de que una de las compañeras de Alison reclamara su atención con un golpe en el brazo.

—Vamos a empezar por el principio porque, visto lo visto, no me extrañaría que no hubierais llegado ni a segunda todavía —anunció la castaña—. Llegar a Primera Base significa simplemente besar, con lengua a poder ser —les ilustró.

—Eso yo sí que lo he hecho —señaló Octavia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Felicidades —concedió Raven condescendiente—. En fin, llegar a Segunda Base podría considerarse el magreo de cintura para arriba, perdiendo la camiseta.

—¿Si te lo hacen por debajo de la camiseta, pero sigues llevándola puesta también cuenta? —quiso aclarar la morena antes de pronunciarse.

— Si se te restriegan bien y tocan cacho, sí —concedió la castaña.

—Pues entonces también lo he hecho —confirmó Octavia.

—¿Lexa? —Raven la miró dándole pie a pronunciarse— ¿Con Simon? —probó suerte.

—Apenas podía soportar estar más de dos minutos en primera base —dio a entender.

—Ah, sí... me olvidaba de tu falofobia —se disculpó—. Afinad el oído que llegamos a Tercera Base —anunció animada—. Estimulación de los genitales manualmente o con la boca. La Cuarta Base sería ya la relación sexual completa. Un Home Run, sería pasar directamente a cuarta base...

—También conocido como "tus sábados por la noche" —le picó Octavia, y ambas se rieron de la castaña compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

—Perras desagradecidas... —masculló la aludida— Os quedáis sin saber qué es un "Fuera de campo".

—Joder, menuda intriga —admitió la morena—. ¿Qué es un "Fuera de campo"? ¿Te lo estás inventando? Si ya se han acabado las fases —señaló confundida.

—Ay... mi pequeña e inocente Octavia —suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su pelo. La morena le apartó la mano de un golpe seco—. Un "Fuera de campo" es hacerlo por detrás —les ilustró a ambas.

Ugh. Podía haber vivido perfectamente sin saberlo, por lo menos otros quince años más.

—Demasiada información —se lamentó, tapándose los oídos a pesar de que ya era tarde.

—La información da poder, Lexa —recitó la castaña, satisfecha tras su pequeña clase sexual.

—O pesadillas —aportó Octavia.

—Es hora de que alguien te quite esa mojigatería de encima a base de orgasmos —le recomendó Raven, y cuando su amiga iba a contestarle la castaña reparó en algo y le puso la mano abierta en la cara para impedir que hablara.

Ignorando las protestas de Octavia, siguió el curso de la mirada de Raven y su corazón se saltó, por lo menos, dos o tres latidos al descubrir a Alison completamente sola frente a la hoguera. Las chicas que la acompañaban hacía unos minutos parecían haberse evaporado y era como si la estuviera esperando a ella. El "como si" casi sobraba, porque es que estaba convencida de que le estaba esperando a ella. Buff... otra vez las taquicardias.

—¿Debería ir? —preguntó en voz alta como mero trámite, porque conocía la respuesta de sobra.

—¿Es el Papa católico? —inquirió Raven nada más escucharla y cuando ambas le miraron extrañadas levantó las manos en señal de paz— Oh perdonad, pensaba que estábamos haciendo preguntas increíblemente estúpidas... ¡Woods, por el amor de Dios! ¡Que te lo está poniendo a huevo! Haz el favor de ir allí y arrimar la cebolleta.

—Lo que aquí Miss Sensibilidad quiere decir es que es obvio que te está esperando, Lexa —tradujo Octavia.

Ay, Dios, es que era verdad. ¡Es que le estaba esperando! Le miró una vez más mientras respiraba hondo para calmar su ritmo cardíaco, el corazón le aporreaba las costillas sin ninguna delicadeza, anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Un cataclismo inminente, un antes y un después. Su primer beso con una chica. Pero para eso, debes levantarte de esta mesa. Se lo recordó a sí misma, porque su cuerpo no parecía estar teniéndolo en cuenta.

—Está bien... Deseadme suerte —pidió a sus amigas mientras se incorporaba.

—No la necesitas. Se te va a derretir entre los dedos, Woods —le sonrió Raven, y oír aquello fue bastante reconfortante, la verdad.

—Diviértete —le ordenó Octavia, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Y no hagas nada que yo no haría! —advirtió Raven cuando ella ya había comenzado a alejarse.

—No es que eso lo acote mucho —escuchó que se metía con ella la morena.

Avanzó con paso inseguro un par de metros antes de volver la vista para mirar a sus amigas. Octavia le enseñó los dos pulgares con una sonrisa, comunicación no verbal para "no te preocupes que todo va a ir estupendamente" y Raven, a su vez, le hizo gestos exasperados con las manos del tipo "Vete, vete, ¡vete ya!". Apoyo incondicional.

Era hora de enfrentar su destino. Tomó aire y recortó la distancia que las separaba con algo más de confianza. Llevaban tonteando todo el día, de modo que, al menos, sabía que Alison no iba a darle una torta cuando se lanzara a besarla. Ay, Dios, ¿cómo sería besar a una chica? Jugueteó con las mangas de su sudadera cuando por fin llegó a su altura.

—Te han dejado sola —señaló y le regaló media sonrisa cuando ella alzó la vista sorprendida—. No quería asustarte —se disculpó.

—Estamos en un campamento a media noche... podrías haber sido un loco con motosierra —indicó Alison.

—¿Decepcionada? —bromeó, sentándose a su lado y sonrió cuando la escuchó reírse.

—Solo un poco —le siguió la broma.

—La próxima vez traeré la motosierra —decidió, mirando las llamas danzar frente a ellas. No necesitó girarse para saber que Alison seguía sonriendo.

Vamos, Lexa, tienes que alejarla de la gente, llevarla a un sitio solitario. Uh... estaba sonando como un loco con motosierra de verdad. Pero era necesario buscar un poco más de intimidad, aquel no era lugar para su primer beso con una chica. Le miró de reojo mientras intentaba infundirse el valor necesario para sugerirle la posibilidad de ir a otro sitio.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Alison se le había adelantado.

Oh, qué fácil.

Se giró y se encontró con una sonrisa bastante increíble decorando sus labios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y gritaban muy alto: "Si dices que no, me muero aquí mismo".

—¿Estás segura? Podría tener la motosierra escondida entre la maleza —señaló. ¡Por dios, deja de hablar de motosierras, Woods! Al final vas a espantarla.

—Me arriesgaré —respondió Alison sin la menor vacilación. Una chica valiente.

Bueno, Lexa, llegó el momento de la verdad. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo, y con ese gesto se ganó un "gracias" mientras tiraba ligeramente de ella. Tenía planeado soltar su mano en cuanto Alison estuviera en pie pero la chica entrelazó sus dedos, impidiéndole hábilmente la retirada. Uff... un gesto que decía que sabía perfectamente a dónde iban y para qué. Simplemente se dejó guiar, dejando atrás el campamento y adentrándose en una pseudo—oscuridad mancillada únicamente por la luz de una enorme luna llena. Era una de esas noches en las que eres capaz de ver perfectamente sin necesidad de linternas ni gafas de visión nocturna.

—¿Haces mucho esto? —preguntó a su acompañante mientras ambas avanzaban por un camino de tierra franqueado por densos matorrales— Me refiero a pasear por el bosque en mitad de la noche —aclaró.

—La verdad es que no, pero me moría por hacerlo contigo —esa respuesta le dio el pistoletazo de salida a su vieja conocida: la taquicardia. Era una sensación increíblemente intensa. Alucinantemente alucinante. Y no tenía más que decir—. Me fijé en ti el primer día que llegaste.

Qué coincidencia.

—Yo también me fijé en ti el primer día que llegué —confesó—. Estabas con Sarah y con Olivia jugando a las cartas en una de las mesas frente a las cabañas. Creo que ibas ganando y pensé que tenías una sonrisa preciosa —añadió.

Muy bien, Woods, depurando tus técnicas de seducción. Y dio resultado, porque Alison se sonrojó ligeramente mientras desviaba su vista al frente. Y, bueno, sabía que era gay desde hacía bastante tiempo, la verdad, pero nunca se había sentido tan gay como en ese mismo momento ante la satisfacción de haber hecho sonrojar a una chica preciosa con sus palabras. Eso era vida, ¡sí, señor!

Y, de repente y sin venir a cuento, como salido de la nada o de las profundidades más inexploradas de su subconsciente, se preguntó cuándo llegaría Clarke Griffin a experimentar ese momento de revelación tan incuestionable. ¿Cuándo recibiría la autora de su best seller favorito esa bofetada en toda la cara que le dijera "¡Lo eres, maldita sea, no le des más vueltas!"? Y más importante aún, ¿a ella que más le daba? Casi tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima.

—Ya hemos llegado —escuchó a Alison a su lado justo en el momento en que tomaban un giro cerrado en el camino.

Ante sus ojos apareció el lago en el que se habían bañado un par de veces desde su llegada. Visto de noche parecía bien distinto mientras la luna se reflejaba en su superficie con una nitidez pasmosa. Joder, menudo escenario para su primer beso. Había sido una suerte, Alison era una seductora nata a la tierna edad de los quince años. Ya podían tener cuidado las chicas que se cruzaran en su camino cuando estuviera un poco más crecida.

—Este sitio es increíble de noche —tuvo que admitir paseando su vista por el paisaje recién desplegado ante ella.

—Sabía que te gustaría —la vio sonreír satisfecha.

Se decidió a soltar su mano y se acercó a la orilla del lago contemplando aquellos hipnóticos reflejos plateados surcar el agua, fruto del efecto de la luz de la luna sobre su superficie. Se quitó, sin esfuerzo, una de las zapatillas utilizando para ello el pie contrario y repitió la operación al revés hasta quedarse descalza. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que sintió la caricia del agua sobre su piel. Estaba casi caliente.

—¿Está buena? —inquirió Alison a su espalda.

—No pienso decírtelo —insinuó que si de verdad quería saberlo tendría que probarlo ella misma, y dos segundos después la tenía a su lado.

—Está caliente —se sorprendió ante su temperatura.

Sonrió y se lo pensó por un momento antes de decidir que era buena idea salpicarle con el pie. Alison le miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero enseguida se le escapó una risa antes de devolverle el favor.

—¿Nunca has querido saber que se siente al bañarse en un lago por la noche bajo la luz de la luna? —inquirió con malicia en el rostro mientras le sujetaba por la mano.

—Lexa... —fue un "Lexa" disfrazado de advertencia que ocultaba un "hagámoslo" no muy bien escondido.

No necesitó más que eso para tirar de ella lago adentro, haciéndola protestar mientras fingía resistirse. Evidentemente, acabaron las dos riendo en una intensa batalla de chapoteos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, con una habilidad bastante admirable, Alison consiguió recortar la distancia que las separaba a pesar de que ella se estaba afanando bastante a fondo en su ataque acuático. De un segundo al siguiente, tenía sus manos inmovilizadas y las dos respiraban pesadamente por el esfuerzo que les había supuesto aquella guerra sin piedad.

Joder, estaban muy cerca. Alison sonreía de una forma que le quitaba el aliento, pero a lo bestia, y las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su rostro acariciando sus labios le estaban dando un poco de envidia. Notó que la mirada de la chica abandonaba la suya para bajar a inspeccionar su boca y su interior se tensó de golpe; una tensión gigantesca en la entrada del estómago, como la de una goma elástica que ya no da más de sí. A punto de romperse. Se obligó a tragar saliva porque sus funciones corporales más automáticas parecían haber quedado fuera de juego. Madre mía, acuérdate de respirar por lo menos, que es importante. Alison se acercó un poco más, y comenzó a sentir el calor de su cuerpo cada vez más intenso a medida que se pegaba al suyo. A esa insoportablemente adictiva tensión se le unieron unas cuantas corrientes eléctricas nacidas en cada punto de fricción entre sus anatomías. Se extendieron por todo su cuerpo sin contemplaciones, sin importarles que la mezcla entre agua y electricidad fuera, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, fatal. La verdad, la posibilidad de electrocución tampoco le preocupaba mucho en aquellos momentos, porque la mano de Alison, de pronto, estaba sujetándola por la nuca y ella solo podía pensar en el dulce tirón que acabaría con el espacio que separaba sus labios de forma inminente. Le sostuvo la mirada a duras penas, porque su vista se desviaba una y otra vez a esos labios entreabiertos, es que le atraían como si fueran un jodido imán y sus ojos de hierro macizo. Una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Nunca había sentido nada así con los chicos, ni parecido. Sentir las femeninas curvas del cuerpo de Alison contra ella y la visión de esos increíbles labios rosados había activado áreas de su cerebro dormidas hasta entonces. Estructuras que llevaban quince años inactivas y, a partir de ese momento, sabía que quería que estuvieran a pleno rendimiento para siempre. Una oda a su homosexualidad.

El empuje por parte de Alison no llegaba y su aguante había comenzado a agotarse, se lamió los labios como signo de impaciencia y se acercó más a ella tomándola por las caderas. Joder, encajaban perfectamente en el hueco de sus manos. Pudo escuchar como la respiración de Alison quedaba atrapada en algún recoveco inhóspito de su garganta producto de la presión recién ejercida entre sus cuerpos.

A la mierda.

La iba a besar.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a la vez que acababa con la distancia entre sus labios, en busca del ángulo perfecto, y recibió la caricia de la boca de la otra chica abriendo ligeramente la suya. El espacio justo para que el ronroneo placentero liberado de la garganta de Alison por su contacto se le colara dentro. Le devolvió un sonido bastante parecido y completamente desconocido hasta la fecha y Alison abrió un poco más los labios, tirando, por fin, de su nuca para intensificar el beso. Y en esos momentos sus piernas parecían gelatina, en serio. Intentó acercarla más a su cuerpo, aunque era imposible y se le escapó un gemido cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Alison abriéndose paso entre sus labios. Oh, joder, aquello era muy, muy distinto a besar a un chico y sabía un poco a cacao de frambuesa. Acabó tomando la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos en un intento por poder besarla mejor y le encantó sentir cómo ella le tomaba firme por las caderas. Sus manos también encajaban a la perfección en esa parte de su anatomía.

No podría acotar con precisión el tiempo que duró aquel beso, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Había sido como entrar en una dimensión desconocida, la quinta dimensión de los besos lésbicos, donde el tiempo no tenía sentido ninguno. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando por fin ambas se separaron quedándose a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, fue como despertar de un perezoso, cálido y placentero letargo para descubrir que aún estaban en el lago. Como si reventara una burbuja y se diera cuenta de que seguían con el agua a la cintura y que su interior borboteaba porque su líquido plasmático había entrado en ebullición a fuego lento.

Joder, Alison.

Gracias por un primer beso lésbico cojonudo.


	2. Nota de las autoras

¡Hola!

«Cosas del destino» ha sido eliminado de las plataformas de lectura online ya que una editorial se puso en contacto con nosotras interesada en la historia y vamos a publicarla con ella. «Cosas del destino» saldrá a la venta en **dos libros** (ya sabéis que la historia era bastante larga…), en total serán **más de 1000 páginas entre los dos libros**. El primero de ellos saldrá en **primavera de 2018** y el segundo en **otoño de 2018**. Y también en formato digital.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos habéis dado y por cada comentario, voto y lectura entre las sombras!

Próximamente más información.

Si queréis enteraros los primeros de las noticias relacionadas con la publicación de «Cosas del destino» seguidnos en **Twitter** : **MissGinsey** y **Newage1119**.

Atentamente,

Cris Ginsey y Anna Pólux (también conocida como Newage).


	3. TODO LO QUE NECESITAS SABER DE LOS LIBRO

¡Hola!

Como sabemos que hay mucha información y que se están dando en medios específicos (Twitter o Instagram), hemos decidido hacer una entrada resumen que colocaremos en el blog, Wattpad (para las que no tengáis redes sociales y nos sigáis por aquí) y en FFnet.

Os recomendamos que vayáis a **La Bollería de Ginsey** y lo veáis con imágenes y los enlaces, que esta web es limitada e igual nos lo eliminan porque no quieren que hagamos publicidad.

Sin más dilaciones vamos a empezar con...

 **TODO LO QUE NECESITAS SABER SOBRE LOS LIBROS DE COSAS DEL DESTINO**

 _(ha quedado muy youtuber, lo sé)_

 **PUBLICADOS CON LESEDITORIAL.**

LES Editorial es la maravillosa editorial independiente de nueva creación (aunque ya lleva unos mesesitos preciosos con varios hijos más preciosos todavía, echádle un vistazo a sus publicaciones) con contenido dirigido a mujeres del colectivo LGBT+.

Hemos contado varias veces la historia de nuestro encuentro y cómo fue un flechazo por nuestra parte, así que no nos vamos a repetir, pero si tenéis interés existen dos entrevistas que nos habéis/han hecho y que están subidas en su web:

\- Entrevista a Cris Ginsey y Anna Pólux.

\- Entrevista a Cris Ginsey y Anna Pólux (II).

 _(Repetimos: enlaces directos en bolleriadeginsey)_

 **SON DOS.**

Esto creemos que se sabe de antemano, pero para las seguidoras nuevas o gente que acaba de entrar aquí, lo explicamos de nuevo.

 _Cosas del destino_ es una historia extensa de amor homosensual como hilo principal y de otros aspectos de la vida cotidiana como hilo secundario. Si fuera un libro único tendría más de 1.000 páginas de contenido, pero al ser algo imposible por muchas desventajas se decidió dividir en DOS partes (ni en tres ni en cuatro).

 ** _Cosas del destino (I): El diario de Claire Lewis._** Es la primera parte de la historia y casualmente tiene bien diferenciado el inicio, el nudo y el desenlace (ese que tanto se menciona en las críticas literarias).

 **Sinopsis:** Una extraña obsesión fruto del hallazgo fortuito de un diario en un campamento de verano a la edad de 15 años deja el nombre de su autora, Claire Lewis, irremediablemente grabado en la memoria de Ashley. Un primer flechazo adolescente que la volvió loca por una chica a la que solo conocía a través de sus palabras escritas. Han pasado doce años y ya poco queda de aquel amor de verano. Ashley no se puede quejar de cómo le van las cosas, tiene un buen trabajo y una novia perfecta. Pero su vida da un giro inesperado cuando, una tarde cualquiera, la chica a la que lleva viendo un par de semanas paseando por el parque con su perro se le presenta como «Claire Lewis». Todos hemos oído hablar del «amor a primera vista», pero... ¿existe el «amor a primeras palabras»?

 ** _Cosas del destino (II): El efecto mariposa._** Esta sería lacontinuación de la historia, y también tiene un inicio, un nudo y un desenlacepara todo lo que viene a ser _Cosas deldestino_.

 **Sinopsis:** Su encuentro fortuito en un parque da la oportunidad a Ashley de conocer en persona a la chica con cuyo nombre se obsesionó en un campamento de verano a los quince años. A pesar de que ambas tienen pareja, lo que empieza siendo una amistad termina convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo que un flechazo adolescente. En un intento por simplificar las cosas, Ashley las complica aún más cuando decide entregarle a Claire el diario y su vieja camiseta. En Cosas del destino: El efecto mariposa, Claire se encuentra cara a cara con una realidad inesperada en la que deberá tomar decisiones que podrían cambiar el curso de su vida. ¿Qué pesará más? ¿Su relación con Nick o lo que podría ser con Ashley? ¿Quién decidirá ser? ¿La Claire Lewis de siempre o la que puede ver reflejada en los ojos de la veterinaria? Una mariposa batió las alas en un campamento de verano en 2008 y en 2020 los cimientos de las existencias de Claire y Ashley se tambalean.

 **BOOKTRAILERS Y VÍDEOS DE LAS PRESENTACIONES EN EL CANAL DE YOUTUBE DE LESEDITORIAL.**

Desde la editorial se han creado bookstráilers para los dos libros, ¿quieres verlos?

 _Cosas del destino (I): El diario de Claire Lewis._

 _Cosas del destino (II): El efecto mariposa._

 _(Cuenta de Youtube: LESEDITORIAL)_

Otros vídeos sobre _Cosas del destino_ : si cotilleais la cuenta de Youtube de LES Editorial podréis encontrar el vídeo de la presentación en Barcelona y el vídeo sobre "Qué significa Cosas del destino para mí" hecho por lectoras del libro. _(Enlaces directos en bolleriadeginsey)._

Si sois más de leer que ver, podéis echar un vistazo a las crónicas que hemos escrito sobre nuestra experiencia en las presentaciones o en firmas en la web de LES Editorial. _(Enlaces directos en bolleriadeginsey)._

 **HAY ILUSTRACIONES DE** _ ** _COSAS DEL DESTINO_. **_

La artista que ha realizado estas maravillas es Belén García y podéis encontrarla por Twitter e Instagram. Si os interesa adquirir alguna de ellas podéis encontrarlas en la página de LES Editorial.

 **¿DÓNDE ENCONTRAR ESTOS LIBROS?**

Si aún no tienes ambos libros y te gustaría leerlos, podéis adquirirlo de múltiples maneras. Seas de donde seas tendrás una opción cercana para conseguirlos. En la web de LES Editorial podéis encontrar un apartado de DISTRIBUCIÓN donde os vienen todos los canales de venta que existen tanto para formato epub/mobi como en papel en librerías físicas o para pedirlos online.

 **¿QUIERES MÁS DE ASHLEY Y CLAIRE? ¡AYÚDANOS A DARLE VISIBILIDAD A LA HISTORIA!**

Como hemos dicho más arriba, _Cosas del destino_ era una historia extensa y por eso la dividimos en dos partes. Editando _El efecto mariposa_ tuvimos que reducir palabras y gente que leyó la historia cuando estaba online se ha dado cuenta de que faltaban algunas escenas, sobre todo una en concreto con alto contenido erótico. Cómo os acordáis de esas, eh... ja je ji jo ju.

Para las que las echáis de menos: ¡Estáis de enhorabuena!

Para las que os acabáis de enterar de que faltan escenas y os habéis enfadado porque queríais más: ¡Estáis de enhorabuena!

Para las que no os importa una mierda: Pues saltad al siguiente punto, a no ser que ahora os esté dando interés por este punto en concreto tan directo y rudo. En tal caso... ¡estáis de enhorabuena!

Estas escenas no las hemos borrado. No, no, no. Las guardamos en un documento aparte y desde LES Editorial las han editado y maquetado en un pdf bastante hermoso para que así vosotras (sí, sí, ¡vosotras!) podáis leerlas en vuestro ordenador, Tablet, móvil, proyector... donde queráis.

¿Qué tenéis que hacer? Muy fácil. Ayudarnos tanto a Anna como a mí (Ginsey) a darle visibilidad a _Cosas del destino_ , porque si os ha gustado la historia y queréis que estos libros lo lean más personas, os gustaría hacer todo lo posible porque suceda, ¿no? Una pequeña ayuda, por favor.

1\. Ve a cualquiera de estas webs: Amazon, Goodreads, LESEditorial... (estas son las principales, pero podéis comentar desde la web de las tiendas en donde hayáis comprado el libro).

2\. Pon una review: un comentario bonito con las estrellas bonitas que consideres para que la gente sepa que te ha gustado. (ACLARACIÓN: suponemos que si quieres el material extra es porque te ha gustado la historia, pero si no te ha gustado una mierda y aún así quieres la escena erótica + otras cuquis, pues sigue los pasos también, pero ya te vale, joder).

3\. Una vez escrito y enviado, haz una captura de pantalla del comentario en la web y mándaselo a LESEditorial por mensaje privado a su Twitter o en un email a y EXIGE esas escenas extras con tu prueba de que has comentado y nos has ayudado.

4\. Prepárate un café, una infusión, un zumito de naranja... Lo que te apetezca llevarte a la boca. Ejem.

5\. Abre el archivo pdf en el aparato electrónico que más te guste y ¡a leer!

Es fácil, ¿no? Eso creemos.

Desde aquí aprovechamos para daros las gracias, de verdad, por habernos comentado en esas webs (ya sea por las escenas eliminadas, por la sensual específicamente o por amor al arte).

 **¿QUERÉIS MÁS DE GINSEY Y PÓLUX?**

Las dos estamos siempre escribiendo, ya que es nuestra pasión, por lo que siempre aprovechamos para teclear en nuestro tiempo libre.

Tenemos muchas historias publicadas en Internet y podéis daros una vuelta por nuestras cuentas de Wattpad (Newage1119 y MissGinsey), que es la que más movimiento tiene, si no os gusta la aplicación como a Ginsey (amor/odio), podéis cotillear más abajo en los enlaces de redes sociales para ver otras plataformas donde estamos.

Además de las historias online. Cris Ginsey (servidora) tiene dos libros autopublicados en Amazon:

\- _La tentación vive al lado._

\- _Cantando bajo la nieve._

Si os animáis a leer alguna de estas historias escritas por nosotras, siempre estaremos encantadas de leer vuestras impresiones y comentarios.

 **REDES SOCIALES.**

Si tenéis Twitter, Instagram o Facebook, tanto Anna como Ginsey (yo) están por ahí (a veces más a veces menos) y podéis seguirnos para saber novedades, adelantos de historias que estamos publicando, alguna que otra tontería o bobada... ya sabéis el uso de las redes.

Podéis encontrarlas todas recogidas en bolleriadeginsey punto com en la página de cada una (arriba en las etiquetas en Cris Ginsey o en Anna Pólux).

CON CARIÑO Y AMOR,

ANNA PÓLUX (aka Newage) Y CRIS GINSEY.


End file.
